Can I entice you with some Draco Malfoy?
by xoxoisLOVE
Summary: Ahhh  For who can resist the smell of sinister,conceited, spoiled, badass egomaniacs in the morning? *wink*   Sequel: Can I interest you in a Ron Weasley?


**~Can I entice you with some Draco Malfoy?~**

**By XOXOisLOVE**

**Author's Note: Hey guys! So I did upload the sequel to my first fanfic "Can I interest you in a Ron Weasley?" … However, it sucked. Like a lot. So after contemplating about it a lot, I've decided to redo it all! Now this may suck a lot, but oh well! Guess I've lost my touch? Anyway, hope you'll read to the very end! Reviews are loved~!**

**xoxo**

**Prologue**

**(Draco's POV)**

I, Draco Malfoy, awoke from my slumber in utter annoyance.

It was around 6 o'clock in the morning, and I was in the middle of another vivid fantasy of destruction and torture. However, all that was interrupted as I heard something making a very cheerful whistle near my vicinity. I cringed. _It is so disgustingly happy._

Determined to scold the culprit to the unnecessary glee, I trudged out of bed.

Upon walking through the Slytherin common room, I found that it was one of my lackeys- er, I mean.. _friends,_ Goyle laughing to himself. What an idiot.

"What the bloody hell are you doing being all hippity hoppity so early in the morning! Did you get hit in the head by a bludger!" I demanded, irritated.

Goyle smiled at me, unfazed by my harsh remark. _Funny, I knew he could barely understand what I said.. but I'm sure he knew enough English to know I just insulted the fool._

"Just happy, that's all" he said, proceeding to whistle another silly tune.

I raised a brow.

It wasn't his birthday. Breakfast hasn't started yet. And bullying first years is still scheduled for 2 o'clock…

"What's wrong with you today? You're acting like that buffoon Weasley!" I started to worry for myself.

_I knew his inanity was contagious. Probably infected Goyle when they came into contact!_

I was mentally reminding myself to order sanitary gloves when Goyle suddenly beamed at me.

"Malfoy, I think I'm really in love!" he grinned from ear to ear.

I looked at him for about 3 seconds until I burst out laughing. Love? **LOVE!** And Goyle out of all people!

"That's rich, Goyle! Someone's actually looked past your IQ and that grotesque face, and fell in love with you! What, have you fallen in love with a puppy?" I snorted.

Surprisingly, Goyle joined me in my laughter. "I know! Malfoy, I tell you, I feel like I'm the king of the world!" he said naively.

Stupidity aside, the fool seemed genuine. And that…

Bothered me immensely.

**I'm the one who should feel exalted.** My family can buy his! _I have a golden toilet for goodness sakes!_

I have more charm and sex appeal to any SANE woman out there. (Though if they fell for Goyle, you have to wonder.)

So why **ON EARTH, AM I** not jumping for joy! Why does a goon, who thinks he'll be king of the earth, having so much more bliss!

I couldn't stand it anymore. I had to exploit this "love" for all that its worth! If it can make a commoner like Goyle happy, imagine how much more it can do for me?

"I want to be a part of this.., "love" nonsense! Tell me, where do you attain this 'love'?" I announced finally.

Goyle just stared dumbly. "I don't think you can just buy it, Malfoy. Not this time. It just kinda happens."

I just rolled my eyes. "My awesomeness 'just kind of happened'. OBVIOUSLY, you don't know just how much money can do for you. Of course you can buy love! It's called **prostitution**."

And with that, I left him to his thoughts._If there were any up there._

xxx

It was around 9 o'clock, and Ronald Weasley was having yet another divine breakfast next to his gorgeous GIRLFRIEND (oh how he loved saying that) Hermione Granger.

As he was in the process of inhaling his plate of bacon, he opened up his copy of the Daily Prophet. While he hunted for his beloved comic section, a very large ad in gold lettering caught his eye.

In an instant of reading the text, he spat out a colourful fountain of pumpkin juice and bacon chunks.

"Mione! Look at this!" he choked.

Hermione Granger sighed at her boyfriend's immaturity and squinted at the newly stained page, expecting another dumb joke about warlocks in June.

Her eyes widened as she read:

**WANTED: LOVER/POTENTIAL HEIR TO MALFOY FAMILY**

**_To all the beautiful, competent, and rich women in the wizarding world,_**

**_Have you been disappointed with your current lover? Do you dream of meeting a better man? A life of luxury and a lifetime of fame with a true prince?_**

**_If so, then you're searching for I, Draco Malfoy, for these pleasures to be satisfied. I'll treat you like a princess._**

**_All females are welcome, all of you are perfect. However, to apply, you must be:_**

**_-pure blood_**

**_-slender_**

**_-blond_**

**_-nice face_**

**_-high social ranking_**

**_-blond_**

**_To the lucky girl who is chosen , xxxxxxxxxxxxx amount is yours!_**

…

The couple just started in bewilderment at the document. "You don't actually think he's serious?" Ron asked.

Hermione shrugged. "I think it's seriously a cry of help."

Ron guffawed, " So even Malfoy needs the love of human contact. And not just from Crabbe and Goyle!"

"Of course he does , Ron! He is still human!" She shot back.

Ron frowned, "Really? Here I was, thinking he was just _the spawn of the devil_."

xoxo


End file.
